The MIMO (Multi-Input Multi-Output) technique which simultaneously utilizes a plurality of frequency bands has been put into use so as to provide a communication with a higher speed and a larger capacity in mobile communicating equipment which is represented by a smart phone or a tablet. Each frequency band requires a high-frequency component. If the frequency bands for communication are increased in number, each component needs to be further downsized and provided with more functions to maintain the original size of the equipment where increased components are disposed.
Such an electronic component working at a high frequency can be, for example, a diplexer, a band-pass filter or the like. All of these components consist of a dielectric material functioning as a capacitor and a magnetic material functioning as an inductor. In order to provide good high-frequency characteristics, the loss at a high-frequency region is required to be inhibited.
The requirements for the dielectric material are as follows. (1) Upon the requirements for downsizing, the area of the capacitor is to be decreased and the relative permittivity (∈r) is desired to be high. (2) For a good selectivity in frequencies, the dielectric loss is required to be low, i.e., the Q value is required to be high.
For example, as the representative material having a low dielectric loss in the GHz band, the amorphous film of SiNx can be mentioned. However, the relative permittivity (∈r) is as low as 6.5, so a large area is needed to provide the target functions. In this respect, it is hard to meet the downsizing requirements.
In Patent Document 1, a technique involving Ba(Mg1/3Ta2/3)O3 which is a kind of material with a low dielectric loss (i.e., a high Q value) has been disclosed. This kind of material is a condensed sintered body obtained by a thermal treatment at 1500° C. or a higher temperature, and the relative permittivity (∈r) at 10 GHz is 24.7 and the Q value is 51000.
In addition, it has been disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 that Ba(Mg1/3Ta2/3)O3 is subjected to forming film through the PLD method (Pulsed Laser Deposition) and then crystallized via a thermal treatment at 600° C. so as to provide a relative permittivity (∈r) of 33.3 at 2.66 GHz and a tan δ of 0.0158 (the value is 63.3 when calculated in terms of Q value).